


Dearest Unknown

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Texting, Wrong Number AU, mostly fluff tho, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all starts one night when Keith gets a text from a wrong number. He's confused, a little worried, and very much not a therapist, but maybe that's exactly the kind of help Shiro needs.(Wrong number au mixed with a flower shop because I needed something fluffy. just let these boys live fml)





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere between his phone going off with a text and Red taking that as a cue to wake up her human, Keith wonders if there’s possibly a way he can murder Lance McClain and get away with it. As he groans and scrabbles for his phone, Red climbs over him, purring and chirping her good morning.

“No Red,” Keith says pitifully, scratching her behind the ears anyway. She settles on his chest when he flops onto his back and he spares her a tired smile before resolutely glaring at his phone. “Lance, I swear to god -”

But it’s not Lance’s number. It’s not a number he even recognizes. A jumble of numbers with an area code he’s pretty sure isn’t a US standard.

Keith frowns and nearly swipes it away to deal with at a reasonable hour before the hint of a message has him reevaluating that.

_ Coran, i had that nightm- _

Keith slowly sits up, arm around Red so he can carefully lower her to his lap and not send her sprawling, and worriedly swipes the message open. He doesn’t know who ‘Coran’ is, or who the sender is, but the more he reads, the more worried he feels.

_ Coran, I had that nightmare again. I’m trying to breathe the way you taught me, but I don’t think I can deal with this one alone. I’m sorry if you’re busy, or using your break for sleep… i just… _

Before Keith finishes, another text bleeps in.

_ I’m sorry for being a burden. I know you don’t think that… getting the stupid out, like you said. _

Keith bites his lips a moment, before biting the bullet. He’s no therapist, not by a long shot, but he’s no stranger to night terrors, or needing help. And maybe that doesn’t mean much, but there’s no time to think, and before he can talk himself out of it, he types out quickly:

_ Okay, just keep breathing. That’s important. If you can focus on your breaths, that’s good too. Sit up straight, breathe from your belly. And count. 100. 99. 98. 97. _

Keith sends it and fidgets, wondering if he’s doing the right thing by pretending to be this ‘Coran’, at least for a moment. It’s clear whoever this is really needs it, and Keith is many things, but heartless isn’t one, even if that would sometimes be easier.

_ Breathing. It hurts to breathe. I think i was screaming again… _

_ Nothing wrong with that. We all have bad nights. Just breathe and count. _

It’s an excruciating few minutes before he gets a reply.

_ My chest is tight, but I think i’ve got my breathing under control. Very shaky… _

Keith flops backwards in an odd relief. Red resettles on his chest, purring in shared happiness.

_ Normal reaction. Trust me on that. If you feel up to walking, get some water in you, and some chocolate if it’s handy. _

_ Trying to get me hooked on sweets again, Coran? _

Keith feels guilty for that, but answers truthfully.

_ No, chocolate is actually really good for situations like this. I don’t know why, but it always helped me. _

The pause that follows that is short, but somehow worse than the one before it.

_ You never told me you needed help like this… i always assumed you became a therapist to help others. _

“Now or never, I guess,” Keith sighs, petting Red’s fluffy ears for some strength.

_ Well, maybe Coran did that, but… I’m sadly not him??? _

_ But please dont run off!!! _

_ I… i went through a lot of therapy when i was younger? And i promise that chocolate thing is real _

_ Milk chocolate is best, btw. _

Another pause and Keith suddenly, maddeningly, wants to pace. When it beeps, Keith almost laughs at the total bewilderment shining back at him.

_ I…. i don’t _

_ You helped me? _

_ I just… _

_ I’m so sorry? D: _

_ No, don’t be sorry. I’m serious. _

_ I’m sorry for not being Coran. Who I’m guessing is your therapist?? _

_ Hate to break it to you, but you got the wrong number for him. Is there any way you can find the correct one? I don’t want to let you go without knowing you can get into contact with him properly. _

_ I...yes, i think? He gave me a card, but wrote his personal number on the back. _

_ Let me guess, his writing is terrible. _

_ Enough so that i clearly misinterpreted it. I’m so sorry. _

_ What did i say about being sorry? Seriously, it’s fine. I’m just glad I could help a bit. _

_ You did more than a ‘bit’. Thank you. _

Keith smiles at that, feeling warm.

_ Hey, i figure, everything happens for a reason? I went through shit and got help, and i got to use that to help someone else. _

_ I like the way that sounds, like we’re all connected. Easier to remember you’re not alone. _

_ As my friends like to remind me on a daily basis, you’re never alone. Especially when you feel like you are. Never alone. _

_ Get some chocolate, btw? _

_ Haha, yes, i found a candy bar. Milk chocolate, right? _

_ Yup. helping at all? _

_ Surprisingly, yes. You were right, it does make you less shaky. _

_ It’s not a cure by any means, but it’s one of the things I always did to cope. _

_ Another is meditation. You ever try that? _ _   
_

_ Can’t say I have. _

_ You got access to YouTube? _

_ I do _

_ Look up breathing exercises and meditation. Also not a cure, but really good to help calm down. Breathing regulates the nervous system. Should calm your nerves. _

_ Is this your professional opinion, dr? :} _

_ Hardly that, but yes _

_ I will take it into consideration then, thank you. _

_ Really, i don’t think i can thank you enough. _

Keith’s cheeks go warm at that and he wonders why he feels so elated.

_ Hey, any time, tbh. _

_ And since you seem content to listen to me, another piece of advice? _

_ Purely unprofessional _

_ Absolutely :} _

_ Get a cat. If you can, that is. Everyone says dogs are the best at being service animals and I get that, but. Cats. _

_ Sometimes there’s days you can’t function, so a dog gets overwhelming?? They’ve got to go outside every couple hours and go for walks and play and they’re in your face. _

_ And maybe you need that, idk, but for me it was… a cat fit me better? _

_ Cat’s are independent, so if you feel like you can’t function, you don’t have to worry about letting them outside or take them on walks. Playing with them isn’t too hard and with the right stuff they can keep themselves entertained? You just need to get up to feed them, but that’s the good bit. Taking care of something. _

_ Unless you’re allergic, fml. I just realized D: _

_ No, no! I’m not… i’ve never really considered getting a cat before. I take it you still have one? _

_ I do. She’s a fireball, and was kinda a ‘project’ cat, meaning halfway feral and practically hated everything. _

_ But she was a fit for me, because I felt the same. _

_ Now she’s my best friend… well, i have a lot of best friends, but you get what I mean. _

_ She sounds lovely. _

_ She is. And project cats aren’t for everybody. _

_ For you, i’d say a very easy going cat? One that likes to be with you. Shelters are getting good at finding good fits. _

_ I’ll consider that advice, thank you. _

_ And because I think you need it, want a picture of her? _

_ That… sounds really nice actually. _

_ Okay, just a sec…. _

_ [SENDING PHOTO] _

_ Oh… oh wow, she’s beautiful. And i can see what you mean by fireball. She looks like a handful. _

_ She is, but she’s my handful, you know? _

_ :} what’s her name? If I may ask. _

_ Red. i know, totally original. _

_ It fits her. _

_ Thanks. _

_ Does Coran’s card have another number? Will you get through? _

_ Yes, i think so. If nothing else i’ll get his office. _

_ Good, that’s what i want to hear _

_ Good luck to you, really _

_ And… hey, if you need someone, text me? _

_ That… yes. Thank you. _

_ And send me pictures if you get a cat. _

_ Haha of course. _

Keith smiles and breathes easier, turning onto his side to snuggle into his cat. He’s got two full hours before his alarm goes off, and he’s looking forward to going back to sleep. He sends the stranger one more text, hoping they feel some good vibes, no matter where they are.

_ Take it easy, and remember. Breathe. _

_ Breathing. And counting. _

_ Good. _

_ :} _

_ Thank you for everything. _


	2. Chapter 2

He’s very nearly about to murder a vase of carnations when his phone chimes on the counter. Not bothering to look up as he - once again - tries to get the flowers to cooperate and lay correctly, he adds a bit more green to the mostly red bouquet and huffs in a tentative truce as he steps back a bit to look it over.

“Don’t set it on fire,” Pidge chirps from her spot in the corner, typing away on her computer. By the speed of her fingers, she’s either playing an RPG or hacking into the FBI. Always difficult to tell with her.

Keith makes a face instead of answering and carefully nudges a carnation with his finger tip, until it lays in a better spot.

“Could you get my phone?” he asks when it chimes again. “It’s probably Hunk with his bouquet order.”

Pidge chuckles and gets up, padding over to the counter with Greene, her little munchkin tabby, waddling after her. Keith barely comprehends it, already back to glaring down the flowers.

“Alright you little shits,” he growls at them, poking another into place, “now stay. If I have to fix you again, you’re in the trash.”

The flowers, of course, don’t answer him, but Red does, purring as she weaves between his legs before sitting and demanding attention now that Keith has finished with the vase. He sighs and carefully moves the arrangement to a waiting shelf, then kneels down to give Red a good scratch between the ears.

“Uh, Keith?” Pidge asks, confused. She’s staring at his phone like it’s about to eat her face.

“Don’t tell me Lance is making more _Rent_ puns,” Keith groans, brushing his apron off as he stands. Red immediately gets distracted by his shoelace, which is slowly unraveling after his crazy day of running shop, and pounces on his foot as he tries to take a step forward.

“Nah, he’s moved off of _Rent,”_ he’s informed while he stumbles in an attempt to stay upright. “I think he’s moved on to _Les Mis,_ actually.”

“Lovely,” Keith sighs and kneels again, playfully batting his cat away so he can retie his shoe. “Why do we let Hunk let him watch musicals again?”

Pidge shrugs, still with that look on her face. “Keith… why is someone sending you cat pictures?”

“Huh?” Keith stares at her in confusion, because the only people who send him cat pictures are Pidge, Hunk, and Lance.

She turns the phone helpfully so he can see a hint of a picture, something furry and black. Definitely a cat. “From Japan?”

Now he’s really confused. He walks over as she looks at it again. “I don’t know anyone in Japan.”

“Well they know you,” she sounds close to laughing now, the traitor. “Area code, 81?”

_That_ gets Keith grinning, and for once he doesn’t care that he must look like a lunatic as he plucks the phone from her and hastily opens the messages.

The first is of a black cat, imperiously sitting on a blanketed lump of what Keith can only guess is the stranger’s chest. its tail is bobbed, the eyes a mismatched blue and yellow, and somehow he can tell they are contentedly purring. Probably because he’s been greeted the same way for the last three years by Red.

But it’s the message that follows it that makes something in him leap.

_Hey, sorry, you’re probably wondering who this is. The stranger that texted you instead of his therapist ^^’ you told me you wanted a picture if i followed your advice. I just wanted to let you know that I did and so far so good :D_

_Asjkfdajskhf_

_WTH no one takes my advice_

_When did you get the cat???_

Pidge pokes his cheek, looking way too gleeful. “What the hell is on your face?”

Keith swats her hand. “Shut up,” he grumps at her before his phone chimes and he’s distracted again.

_I can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t take your advice. It’s been nothing but helpful to me after all._

_And I got her the day after we talked actually. She was a rescue from a Yakuza, believe it or not. He went to jail and she was taken to the shelter._

_Yakuza is right, omg. She looks like a mob boss_

_Haha yes she wouldn’t have anything to do with me for the first few days, but then suddenly she seemed to accept me. This pic is from this morning, first time she’s willingly come to me in my room like this._

_She’s adopted you. It’s official then. You’ll never get anything done ever again._

Keith pulls his stool from behind the counter and sits, scrolling back up to look at the picture until the next message comes through.

_That sounds wonderful, actually. I’ve been working hard to make my home separate from my work so if she can help with that, all the better._

Keith grins at that, completely lost to how Pidge sneakily pulls out her own phone and starts texting, a gleam in her eye. Instead, he focuses on Red who is batting at a tulip and takes a picture.

He sends it to the stranger, followed by, _unfortunately I can’t separate the two, so Red comes to work with me. As you can see, she’s very helpful._

_I can see that :}_

_Though i have to wonder: what kind of place of work allows you to bring a cat?_

_Flower shop. She’s a good mouser and generally keeps away from everyone but me and my roommate, so people with allergies don’t get bothered. We still have a sign out front tho._

_‘Beware of Cat’?_

_Yuppp_

_Haha your boss must be really cool to let you bring her to work :}_

_Well when you’re your own boss, you get away with a lot of stuff._

_:O !! you own a flower shop?_

_Yup. and trust me when I say this was the LAST thing I expected to do with my life, but here we are._

Keith laughs as Red bats more at the tulip, upsetting it from its vase. It falls on her and she flails, attacking it like it’s a toy. He takes another picture and sends it along.

_Besides, Red likes attacking the reject flowers, so I guess it’s win-win_

_What a charmer <3 _

_She is. Plus, free entertainment. Always great at the end of a very long day ugh_

_Long day? But it’s only 11 am. I didn’t think flower shops were open at night?_

_For you, man. I’m not in Japan._

_D: oh gosh I shouldn’t have assumed!_

_I mean wow of course you’re not in Japan! You’ve got the wrong area code D: D: D:_

_And we’ve only been speaking English too oh gosh_

_clearly i’m terrible at paying attention to little things_

_Wait, so when I texted you before…?_

_Yeah, it was like 3 in the morning._

_XO!!! I’m so sorry!!_

_You sure do apologize a lot. Seriously it’s fine. I just went back to sleep, nbd._

_:{ if you’re sure_

_I’m sure_

_Btw, what did you name your mob boss cat?_

_I’ve got some high expectations now considering she’s ex-Yakuza_

_Hehe well, the name she had before wasn’t… very nice?_

_And uh… well I sorta took a note from you? Since it was you who encouraged me to get her anyways_

_So I named her Kuro._

_You... named your cat Black_

_Because of me?_

_Yes? I hope that’s not creepy D:_

_Asjfdkaldjfkdasfjkadsfhjashfdjskfhdskj_

_Shit i didn’t mean to send that sorry_

_I’m hoping that’s good keyboard smashing_

_Yes! sorry_

_I just… adlfjadklfhadsadskjfh_

_I mean. Yeah, it’s totally cool_

_:D_

Keith’s pretty sure he’s red to his toes and groans as Pidge once again pokes his cheek. Fuck.

“Seriously, what _is_ this on your face?” she grins, ear to ear, and pokes her finger into his dimple. “It’s like, falling out of your nose.”

Keith sputters, because that is such a _Lance_ thing to say and it makes him flustered at the implications. Because of _course_ his nosy-ass roommate is texting the enemy.

“What even - that - _ugh,_ shut up,” he whines, head thudding onto the counter.

Pidge laughs and pulls over another stool, hopping up with Greene contently purring in her lap. “Okay, so spill. Who’s the boyfriend?”

“He’s not…” Keith frowns at her. “Why do you automatically assume it’s a man?”

“Because you don’t blush like that for girls,” Pidge shrugs. “Something about being ‘gay as fuck’.”

“Ha ha,” Keith refuses to smirk at hearing his own words parroted back at him. “Then why a boyfriend?”

“Because I haven’t seen you this red since you and Lance were dating and he started calling you all those pet names in Spanish.”

Yeah, that had been embarrassing. He can see her point. Keith slowly sits up and rubs the back of his head, sighing.

“Okay, one, not a boyfriend,” he says firmly. “He’s… some guy that texted me on the verge of a panic attack. I just sorta… talked him down?”

Pidge’s eyes go wide. “How did he get your number?”

“Wrong number,” Keith tells her. “He was trying to put in the number for his therapist and got me instead.”

“Shit,” she says empathetically, scratching Greene under the chin. “Then what’s with the cat?”

“I um…” he feels his cheeks get hot again and slaps his hands over his face to hide. “I may have told him to get a cat?”

She’s grinning again, he can tell by the devilish cackle in her voice. “And he did?”

“Mhmm,” Keith mumbles. “He even named her Black... because I named my cat Red.”

“Dude,” Pidge socks his arm. “Sounds like you’ve got an admirer.”

“No,” he says, firm again, waving away the very idea. “I helped him in a crisis and he wanted to thank me by following my lame system for naming cats. You did the same thing, you know.”

“True,” she gives him that, a small victory. “Wait, does this mean we can include him in our cat club? I mean, they’re all named after colors now. It’s our _thing.”_

“I… don’t know? I’m not about to force him into anything,” Keith points out, worrying his lip. “Besides… it’s not like we’re friends or anything. We’re probably never going to talk after this.”

Pidge leans in with a leer he doesn’t like. “You _do_ realize you can do something about that, right? Just tell him you want to keep talking?”

“Are you sure you’re not Lance’s long lost twin?” He pushes her away with a finger on her nose, making her laugh.

“Not Cuban,” she says.

“Maybe you’re an albino Cuban,” Keith snorts, smirking as she smacks his arm again.

“No, I’ve already got a no good blood brother. I definitely don’t need another one,” she huffs.

“And Lance’s family is big enough,” Keith adds, chuckling a little.

“Exactly,” Pidge says and her phone chimes. “Hunk says if you’ve got tiger lilies, he wants them for the bouquet.”

“It’s taken him all day just to think of tiger lilies?” Keith sighs and slides off his stool. “I’ll go make one up. Can you -”

“Clear the register, yeah, yeah, I got it,” Pidge says, waving him off. “Just don’t hide in the cooler to text the boyfriend, yeah?”

“Not my boyfriend!” Keith calls, blushing again as her laugh follows him to the back of the store. The frosty air feels wonderful on his hot cheeks as he opens up the cooler and he’s only a little ashamed when he uses the cover to send the stranger another text.

_So, this might sound really weird_

_And feel free to shoot this down! Seriously_

_But, um… my friends all have cats named after colors too_

_It’s sorta our thing??? Idk_

_But anyway, I’ve been told to ask if you’d like to… keep in touch?_

_You’d get cat pictures if nothing else_

_Sorry this seems really stupid_

He doesn’t get an immediate reply and tells himself that it’s because the guy is busy and not because he didn’t just scare him off. He sets his phone on a rack in the cooler and props open the door with a bucket. There’s a whole wall of vases in the back room and he chooses a sunny yellow one for Hunk’s counter and shoulders back into the cooler to start picking out the flowers.

He’s halfway through the arrangement when his phone chimes.

_No, no! That sounds really neat_

_And i’d love to keep talking to you_

_But only if that’s fine with you_

_I understand that i’m still a stranger_

Keith tells himself his heart isn’t doing somersaults, and reminds himself to breathe. There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Rolling his eyes at himself, he wipes his damp fingers on his apron and types back.

_My ex likes to say that everyone’s a stranger at first_

_Usually he’s stupid, but sometimes he spouts out wisdom_

_Pretty sure it’s because of his bf tho_

There’s another pause and it slowly dawns on Keith that maybe he’s dealing with someone not as casual with queerness as he is. He considers sending something else before shrugging and setting the phone back on the rack. If the guy can’t handle it, then Keith will happily stop texting him. Shame though, the guy seems so nice…

He finishes the bouquet and pockets his phone, carefully shouldering his way out of the cooler with the flowers as he goes. It takes some careful maneuvering to push the bucket back into its corner with just his foot, but he does it, and flicks the light off with his elbow as he passes the switch.

His phone chimes when he walks back into the store and he ignores how his stomach turns as he places the vase on the counter.

_Are these the friends you mentioned with the cats? Because they sound really nice :}_

_And your ex is right - we all are strangers to start._

Keith breathes in, breathes out, and leans on the counter, ignoring the smirk Pidge sends his way.

_Yeah, they’re the crazy cat people. Don’t tell the ex you think that, his head would inflate to the point he’d float off probably._

_Haha noted :}_

_Btw, would be alright to ask for your name?_

_I mean if we’re going to be texting more often_

_Uh, yeah, sure. It’s Keith._

_Well it’s a pleasure to officially meet you then, Keith :}_

_My name is Shiro._

_White, huh? You sure you’re not a cat too? ;P_

_Plenty sure haha_

_Though i must admit it would be nice to not worry about anything besides eating, playing, and sleeping in patches of sunlight._

_tho i’d most likely be that cat no one would adopt_

_Highly doubtful, Shiro_

_You are talking to the guy that likes project cats, remember._

_I’m definitely a project._

Keith smiles a moment, feeling something in him flutter, and he’s not exactly sure why it feels like a test, suddenly, but he stubbornly takes the opening.

_Well then. Challenge accepted._


	3. Chapter 3

_[PICTURE MESSAGE LOADING]_

_So, fun fact about bobtails… they apparently love water._

_Dude, that…. That’s a bath, right? Did she fall in?_

_Yes it’s a bath :}_

_And no, she didn’t, but she kept grabbing my arm like she was trying to pull me to safety._

_Didn’t want you to drown, that’s cute._

_Not used to having company during baths ^^’ but she didn’t leave my side the whole time._

_You were having a bath?_

_Coran told me it would be good for me._

_I… have trouble looking at myself sometimes. In a shower, you just… you don’t have to look at yourself, you know? But a bath…_

_The only way you can not look at yourself in a bath is if you blindfold yourself. Smart._

_Yeah. feels weird…._

_Btw, why are you awake? D:_

_Finally remembered our time difference huh? Haha_

_:{ did I wake you?_

_Yes and no? Technically, Red woke me up._

_I’m sorry, Keith :{_

_Don’t worry about it. Frankly i’m surprised it’s taken us a week of texting for this to come up_

_See, i use my phone as my alarm in the mornings, so she’s equated phone noises with Time to Make Sure Keith is Still Functional and Okay._

_Ha… sounds like an activity I’d prescribe to :P_

_Aldjfkadfjkdsfjkdsahfkjdahjkdafkjad_

_WTH that was smooth as fuck_

_Don’t do that to me_

_Haha sorry :}_

_Uh huh. Because that smile is sooo trustworthy_

Keith groans and buries his face in his pillow, wondering how the hell a man he’d never even met could fluster him so easily. Red hops onto his shoulder and paws at his ear, meowing.

“I’m awake,” he groans again, shifting so she’ll get off and into a space he can pet her. Her purrs are extra loud, the way they always are when he first gets up, and he chuckles sleepily as she licks over his nose.

_Damn, now I want a bath. Haven’t had one in ages…_

_They’re surprisingly therapeutic?_

_I was surprised when Coran encouraged it. Even got me bubble bath, embarrassingly enough_

_Lol but did you use it?_

_Yeah, i did actually. He said something about finding some childish joy._

_And it smelt really nice, so it helped relax me_

Keith considers that and sits up tiredly, rubbing Red’s ears.

_You could also hide under the bubbles._

_… you really do get this._

_i did hide a bit. But i’m proud to say i forced myself to at least look myself in the mirror when it was over._

_How’d that go?_

_Hard but… i did it. And it wasn’t as hard as it used to be. I think it’s because of the bath relaxing me and Kuro being so sweet._

_That’s great to hear, Shiro. Hope you know I’m rooting for you. This is a big step, it’ll only go up from here._

_That… means so much. Maybe that’s weird, but it does. Thank you, Keith._

Keith smiles and sends a smiley face back to him before pulling his blankets off his legs. He’s made it to the edge of the bed when he hears the footsteps, whisper soft, and headed right for him. Red’s ears perk up and Keith reaches under his pillow for his knife, muscles bunching and coiling up, ready to spring.

 _Hearing weird footsteps… hopefully someone isn’t stupid enough to try and jump me,_ he texts Shiro, just so at least somebody knows there’s a hint of present danger.

_Your roommate?_

_No, I know her footsteps. Too heavy to be her._

_Keith call 911, do not engage them. Get to safety._

Keith doesn’t listen, however, too focused on the door to his room opening. He lifts his knife to throw it, aiming for the head, and very nearly does it even when it’s clear it’s just Lance.

“Holy _shit_ , Keith!” Lance hides behind the door again, peeking out with a wounded look. “Paranoid much?”

“What are you doing here? It’s three in the morning,” Keith sighs instead of answering that, tucking his knife away. Slowly, his body loosens, a muscle at a time, and Red’s tail twitches at the sudden invasion.

“I, uh… I couldn’t sleep… and I was hoping we could talk?” Lance gives him his best puppy dog eyes. Not that they really work.

Still, Keith relents, gesturing for Lance to sit with him on the bed.

_False alarm, just the ex. I think he’s having a crisis. I’ll text you when he’s gone._

He turns his phone to silent and slips it under his pillow as Lance plops down next to Red, who looks seconds away from swatting at him.

“You look miserable,” Keith says bluntly, taking in the circles under Lance’s eyes and the way he’s wringing his hands. “What’s going on?”

Lance can’t look him in the eye. “Hunk and I… we had a… disappointment.”

“Don’t you mean ‘disagreement’?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“No, because a disagreement would entail arguing,” Lance sighs. “Instead, Hunk just gave me this _look_ and went to bed alone…”

“Fuck,” Keith puts a hand on his shoulder. “What the fuck did you _do?”_

“I didn’t _do_ anything,” Lance says, sounding tired. Keith slowly puts a hand on Lance’s chest and lays him back, leaning over him on his side. It’s a familiar position and something in Keith constricts, but he keeps on a calm expression while Lance lays there and breathes.

“Lance…”

“It’s just… I feel torn, you know? School is going so great, I’m doing everything I’ve ever dreamed. But on the other side, I have Hunk, and I have the bakery, and I love it. It’s nothing I would’ve guessed for myself… but I’m happy. Happier than I thought I’d be.”

Keith nods solemnly, understanding that all too well. “What happened?” he asks again, softer this time. Lance’s eyes close in pain.

“I got the internship,” he mutters. “The one to Garrison. I got in.”

A mix of emotions hit Keith at once: pride in Lance, because the Garrison doesn’t just take _anyone;_ worry, because Lance doesn’t look proud; and a sickening understanding of where Lance’s pain just might be coming from.

“Fuck,” Keith says, laying his head on Lance’s chest. “This is a problem.”

Lance’s arm snakes around his shoulders, and it should be odd that ex-boyfriends do this, odd that Lance is coming to _Keith_ for relationship advice, but Keith only feels warm, and worried, and lets himself be held.

“I don’t know what to do,” Lance admits, voice quiet. “This internship is everything I’ve ever worked for. I should be proud of myself. Instead I just… I don’t…”

“You don’t want to repeat _us,”_ Keith fills in the blanks.

“I chose my education over a relationship with you,” Lance says to the ceiling, looking more and more upset. “And we had a _great_ thing.”

“That was a mutual agreement,” Keith feels the need to remind him.

“But, I still _wonder,_ okay?” Lance says, frowning now as he meets Keith’s eyes. “I still hurt you. And there’s nothing i can do about it now because that door is closed between us. I don’t have the _right_ to comfort you like I used to, and the idea of doing that to Hunk…”

“What does Hunk have to say about this?”

“Nothing!” Lance whines, hand flailing in the air above them. “He’s not going to tell me not to go, of course he’s not! He knows how hard I’ve worked for this.”

Keith takes that in quietly, eyes fluttering as Lance unconsciously starts playing in his hair. “You do realize it doesn’t have to be one way or the other, right? If anyone could handle a long distance relationship, it would be you and Hunk.”

Lance sighs again and nods. “I know, I know... but if something _did_ happen… it’d be because I decided to leave.”

Keith snorts. “Not everything is on you, you know. If it fails, then it fails, and it was because shit happens. But,” he adds on, lifting his head to look Lance in the eye, “that’s not what the problem is here. Is it?”

“I hate it when you do that,” Lance grumps, but doesn’t argue. “This internship… it’s the opportunity of a lifetime. Why am I not happy about it? Why am I not jumping on my chance? Why am I getting second thoughts? Why - why the _hell_ are you smiling at a time like this!”

Keith laughs as he’s swatted at and easily captures Lance’s fists. “Because it’s clear you’ve already made your choice,” he says softly. That twisted something in him twists more, but he ignores it, giving Lance his best smile. “You want to stay, so stay. You got into Garrison once, that means you can do it again. It’ll be there in the future, so if you decide the bakery isn’t what you want, you can always go.”

Lance’s expression slowly brightens at that validation, though it’s edged with a very real fear. “Yeah? But Hunk -”

“Will be happy you chose him over that,” Keith says firmly. “He’ll be worried that it’s not what you really want, but if anyone can convince him otherwise, it’s your stubborn ass.”

He’s pulled into a very clingy hug for that and simply chuckles as Lance squeezes him like an octopus. “Thanks Keith. Really.”

“You can thank me by choosing to go to Pidge the next time you have a crisis,” Keith sniffs, sitting up when he’s released. Lance laughs at that, swatting at Keith’s bedhead.

“Hell no. She’s terrifying, and frankly I’m more scared of her than I am of you, so.”

Keith sighs at that. “Of all the times for you to grow a sense of self-preservation...”

“Hey!” Lance punches him in the arm, but he’s laughing, so Keith takes the hit without retaliating.

“Get gone, now,” he shoos him away. Red copies the action by swatting at the sleeve of Lance’s jacket. “I’m sure Hunk could use some good news.”

The thought seems to lift Lance right onto his feet. “Thanks again,” he says with a flash of white teeth and a grin too big for his face, then he’s out the door and Keith is suddenly alone again in the quiet.

His heart starts to hurt as his mind replays the conversation and he curls up on his bed with a long, deep exhale. Sensing his sadness, Red sits at his head and loudly demands pets, which gets Keith smiling a little at her determined rubbing all over his fingers.

It’s a little while before he remembers Shiro and he pulls his phone from under his pillow. He’s mildly surprised to see three messages waiting and swipes them open with a bit of guilt.

 _I’ll be here,_ is the first, followed by a picture of Kuro resting happily on Shiro’s chest. Uncovered by blankets this time, which gives Keith a wonderful view of the man’s sculpted torso underneath a tight black shirt. It makes his stomach swoop pleasantly and he quickly scrolls down with a red face.

But it’s the last makes Keith stop breathing.

_ Keith, i know we don’t know each other well, but… i’d be lying if I said i wasn’t worried. I don’t know your relationship with your ex, so I’m really trying not to assume things. Just… please text me back soon. I need to know you’re okay. _

Keith’s chest feels tight as he replies back.

_ I’m here, sorry. I didn’t mean to be gone so long. Drama. _

Shiro’s response is nearly immediate, which makes Keith jump a little. Was the guy literally just… sitting there waiting for his phone to chime? Keith goes red just picturing that.

_ Is everything okay? _

_ Yeah, the ex just has a hard decision ahead of him, which is only hard because he’s running himself in circles about it. Tbh he’s already made his choice, and it’s a good one… he just needed some validation I guess. _

There’s a bit of a pause and Red uses it to burrow herself into the crook of Keith’s neck, warm and purring. He hates that it makes him want to cry and closes his eyes against the urge, petting her until his phone goes off.

_ Are you okay? _

Keith’s throat closes up and he has to breathe a few minutes, brain whirling.

_ How can you be real?  _ He finds himself texting.  _ How can you see me so clearly when we’ve never even met? _

He chalks it up to the early hour and the pit in his stomach that he sends that. He feels the edges of depression lingering on the fringes of his mind and it would be so easy to fall into them. He fights it instead, not wanting to go there.

_ Keith… are you okay? _

_ Not really,  _ Keith gives in after a moment, too tired to stop himself.  _ But it’s stupid. _

_ Maybe so. Tell me anyway? _

“Fuck,” Keith says, staring at the words. It’s a long couple of minutes before he decides to answer.

_ My ex and I broke up due to school. We were rivals, in a sense, and that became attraction. School had always been a breeze for me, while he had to fight for it, but somehow we managed to get together and last for nearly two years… _

_ But then I just… realized how unhappy i was? How empty I felt. School did nothing for me. I was studying and achieving for others, but not for me. So i decided to drop out of college to figure out what I wanted. It was hard on the ex, because suddenly everyone was expecting him to fill my shoes. I guess you could say we were both selfish, but a good kind of selfish. We chose ourselves over our relationship, split pretty amicably. He continued with school and I went out to find myself. _

_ It’s… actually how I got this flower shop. I know you’ve been wondering. My father was a mechanic and my mom used to own a flower shop. I never knew her. She left when I was just a baby. My father never explained why before he died. But i got her name from my birth certificate and looked her up. Apparently she was part of this… scientific study once upon a time and it made her sick. She left to spare us the pain of watching her die. _

_ I found her old shop and it was an empty lot. My father left me an inheritance that I kept in savings and I kinda just went all or nothing. Rebuilt the place. Got it running. I figured… doing the mechanical thing never worked for me, so i wanted to try my mother’s way. And so far so good? I still have it, still run it. And it drives me crazy sometimes, and i’m not sure if I’m happy but… it’s mine, it was hers, and I’m at least content. And i’m not alone. _

_ The crazy cat people i mentioned? They live here too. The ex’s bf owns a bakery/cafe right next door. Our apartments are on top of the shops. My roommate was his roommate before the ex came back into the picture. They’ve all been friends forever, seems like, and adopted me into the fold. _

_ And i realize how whiny this is about to sound, because looking at all that, all I’ve done… i really have no room to complain? But I just….  _

Keith pauses, breathes, feels crushingly alone. He sits in the feeling, then pushes it away, breathes. Counts.

_ I miss him, sometimes. I miss what we had. I miss being the center of someone’s universe and have someone being the center of mine. _

He furiously wipes his eyes and kisses Red’s purring mass, waiting for Shiro to respond. It’s a short wait, but long enough he nearly sends an apology text to beg Shiro forget it all. But what the man sends has him laughing and he sniffs, smiling despite the heaviness he feels.

_ Romantic huh? There’s nothing wrong with missing that. _

_ I run a flower shop, Shiro. That’s like the setting for every bad romcom out there. Romantic is kinda required. _

_ Well i wouldn’t know about that. I’ll take your word for it. _

Keith chuckles softly, nuzzling into his cat.

_ You asked me if i was okay… the answer is: i’m not sure? The drama… it’s basically a repeat of what happened between the ex and me. School or the bf? But this time he chose the bf, which i’m happy about, because they are really amazing for each other, but…. _

_ But it still hurts, because he didn’t choose you the first time. _

_ Fuck, you’re in my mind, aren’t you? _

_ Gonna charge you rent I stg. _

_ Haha… Do you accept payment in yen? _

_ Hmm… throw in some cat pics and the space is all yours _

_ You’ve got a deal _

Keith is grinning and he presses his warm cheek into his pillow.

_ Fuck, how do you do that? _

_ Do what? _

_ Make me smile so easily? _

_ I’m not used to being a reason for anyone to smile. But i can say it’s the same with you. _

_ Asdkfjasdlkjfadksljfkladsjf _

_ And there you go again being smooth af _

_ I don’t think my heart can take this _

_ Your heart has been through a lot. You are so strong, i’m in awe. Anyone would be blessed to have you in their life. I know i am, and i’ve only known you officially about a week _

_ I’ve never had anyone like you had your ex, so maybe this is a bit naive of me, but i believe there is someone out there for everyone. I know in my heart you’ll find someone that looks at you like you are the sun and loves you like you deserve. Just give it time, Keith. Don’t close your heart. Keep it open and have patience. Have faith. I believe in you. _

Keith’s hands are shaking, heart pounding, as he rereads those words over and over again. Red to his toes, he groans into his pillow while his stomach flutters into a thousand stupid butterflies. Oh, fuck, he knows that feeling. Something in him rises to fight it, instantly on guard, but something else in him pauses, wondering at the harm. After all, a crush is foolish, but a happy thing. And Shiro may just be an answer to a prayer he’d long stopped praying.

Of course, he wouldn’t be him if he didn’t issue the challenge first.

_ I’m starting to think i already found that someone. Or maybe you found me, idk. _

_ Think you’d be up for the job, Shiro? _

He waits, and waits, and wonders if that was too much. But he stubbornly holds on, not backing down, and hopes he didn’t just ruin it all.

_ I um… i mean… uh. _

_ I don’t know you very well. I don’t think I can make an informed decision, especially on something this important. _

Keith grins, laughs, and feels like a fool.

_ That’s not a no. _

_ Because i would be a fool to say no. _

He’s a smiling mess and he knows it, but doesn’t know how to make himself stop. His toes curl into his sheets and he traces Shiro’s words, trying to think up a suitable reply.

_ It’s the same on this end, Shiro. You deserve everything and more. _

_ And i know you’re dealing with a lot, but that doesn’t change that fact. _

_ Even if this crush doesn’t go anywhere, i want you to know that I’m rooting for you. I’m here for you. You’re not alone. _

_ Thank you. That… really does mean a lot to me. _

_ And Keith? _

_ Yeah? _

_ Loving you wouldn’t be a job. It would be a privilege. _

_ Even if i’m not the one, remember that. _

_ Asdfadfsdf _

_ Fuck. _

_... _

_ Thank you. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I didn’t think it was possible to die by chocolate overdose but wow i’m feeling it_

_RIP me_

_I take it he brought you more sweets today_

_A cake this time DX like the single serving cakes ugh ugh ughhhhhhhh_

_So hard not to eat…_

_Not even a glutton, you know? But his baking… fuck. It will make you a glutton_

_It’s impossible to not eat it UGHHH_

_I think this is the first time i’ve ever heard someone complain about eating a cake and liking it XD_

_Trust me, Shiro, the struggle is real_

_Just wait for the day the ex’s bf starts sending you cakes. You’ll understand my pain then_

_Haha maybe :}_

_I think it’s sweet that he’s showing gratitude with cake_

_Heh. sweet._

_Alsfadskfadsjf_

_Even your stupid dad jokes fluster me fuck_

_Stop messing with my heart_

_:} <3 _

_What did i just say??_

_:} :} <3 <3 _

_Ughhh_

Keith abandons his phone on the counter to retreat and cool his burning face in the cooler. As he sits on a bucket and breathes, he gets distracted by the yellow hibiscus he’d ordered for Hunk and Lance and grabs the bouquet to mess with it. He exits the cooler once his blush has gone down and grabs a tall, thin vase to put the hibiscus in, arranging them with the blue forget-me-nots that Lance loves so much. It’s a colorful, adorable arrangement, and Keith finds himself smiling at it as he carries it back to the front of the shop.

Pidge is not too subtly staring at his phone as it buzzes. He sends her a warning look that she just snickers at.

“It’s not your boyfriend,” she says because she’s actually evil. “Hunk and Lance are planning a sleepover tonight with you and me.”

Pidge pushes his phone towards him. “Hunk is probably asking if you’re almost done closing shop.”

Keith doesn’t acknowledge the sting of disappointment he feels at seeing Hunk’s name and not Shiro’s. He just nods and pulls off his apron, sending out a quick _omw up_ to Hunk before pocketing his phone.

He grabs his keys, his cat, and the vase of flowers, and locks up his store before heading up the side stairs to Hunk and Lance’s apartment.  Pidge unlocks the door for him and they set their cats down to roam. Then she’s beelining to the TV to set up her XBox, headset already on.

Keith is barely out of his shoes before Hunk spots him with the flowers and suddenly he’s being crushed into a hug and lifted off the ground.

“My favorite!” Hunk croons at the hibiscus, taking the vase with a wobbly smile. Keith smiles and pats his arm, then sighs as Lance hugs him too, lifting him up and spinning him in a circle.

Keith snorts as the two losers coo at the vase and retreats to the couch, smirking as Pidge scoffs once Hunk and Lance inevitably start kissing. “Gaaaay.”

“Your face is gay,” is Lance’s cheerful rebuttal and Keith is pleased at how happy he looks. How happy they _both_ look.

“Whatever man,” Pidge says, flipping through a stack of games as if she hasn’t already decided on one already. “So, when’s the wedding?”

Her question is playful and both Hunk and Lance blush at it, but Keith notices quickly that Lance makes no denials or verbal avoidances, which tells Keith he’s actually thinking about it.

He fishes out his phone again before he even realizes the pang of longing in his chest. Hunk laughs off Pidge’s question and carries the vase to the kitchen with a doe eyed look with Lance on his heels, and by Pidge’s smirk Keith knows that she’s caught it too.

“Don’t encourage them,” Keith huffs at her, poking her with a toe. “I’m not ready to be in charge of all the floral arrangements.”

She laughs at that. “Like you wouldn’t love every second of it.”

“I wouldn’t,” Keith says, mostly to be contrary, but he’s smiling as he looks down at his phone. It says something about him that Shiro’s text thread is already open again and he finds himself fishing for something to say, suddenly desperate for Shiro’s company.

_Btw, i can’t believe I never asked this. What’s your favorite flower?_

_Hmm… i don’t think anyone’s ever asked me that?_

_I’d have to say a lotus though_

_Lotus huh? I can see that. It fits you really well._

_Fits me? How so?_

Keith grins in triumph. “Got you,” he says under his breath.

_A lotus blooms on top of dark waters, bright and vibrant. Beats all the odds, you know? But it’s not flashy, just pure and true._

_A lot like you._

“Your face is doing that thing again,” Pidge teases and Keith downright laughs as Shiro doesn’t answer. Finally, he’s not the one flustered.

“Just getting some revenge,” he says and Pidge snickers. It’s an eerie contrast to the creepy music now filtering from the TV as her game starts to load.

“Oh no,” Hunk immediately balks at the freaky loading screen as he walks in with a bowl of popcorn. “No, no, no, no.”

“Yes,” Pidge says simply, stealing a handful before clicking _Resume Game._

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll protect you,” Lance says grandly when they sit on the other end of the couch. There’s room for all of them, but with Pidge on the floor, there’s enough room for Keith to put his feet up, so he does, watching Lance hold the too big bowl of popcorn and the way Hunk is already half pulling Lance onto his lap to hide.

“Seriously? You and horror don’t mix,” Keith points out and Lance sticks his tongue out at him. Keith snorts and steals some popcorn, then leans back to enjoy the buttery goodness while Pidge’s character starts walking through some sort of haunted asylum with nothing but a flashlight.

It’s not even five minutes before Keith has the bowl of popcorn because there’s simply no more room on Lance’s lap for it given he’s practically curled in Hunk’s arms and shrieking at Pidge behind a pillow while Hunk hides behind him best he can. Keith rolls his eyes at them and sneaks popcorn bits to Pidge while she determinedly tries to find a way out of the room she’s currently stuck in.

A creepy ass noise starts up and even Keith starts to recoil a bit, ducking down so he can’t see over the back of the couch when the sound stops and there’s silence. He flinches when his phone goes off. Lance downright screams at the sudden noise, climbing right into Hunk’s lap and glaring wildly at Keith.

“Fuck man! Put that on silent!”

Keith starts to laugh, but then there’s a jumpscare, and then they’re all screaming to some degree, even Pidge, who starts pressing buttons in a wild pattern as the screen goes dark.

Her controller is vibrating, then the screen flickers, and there’s one, two, three monstrosities all coming after her character, and Hunk is crying, Lance is howling something in Spanish, and Keith is holding the bowl like a lifeline.

“Go for the ax!” he says, because he’s way of dealing with fear is to kill it, apparently, “the ax!”

“I’m trying!”

“Tell me when it’s over,” Hunk says pitifully, though even he’s peeking over Lance’s shoulder to watch. Keith can’t help but snort at that, and settles a little when Pidge manages to get the ax and starts hacking.

It’s about then he remembers he has a message and peeks at it just as the last zombie-thing falls.

_ I… wow, um…  _

_ Sorry i needed a moment. _

_ i … i just. Wow. _

_ I don’t know what’s more embarrassing, the fact something so simple could make me so flustered. Or the fact that i’m so flustered i totally forgot where i put my arm??? _

Keith blinks at that, eyebrow raising. He’s typing back when another message comes through, a picture. Kuro sitting proudly on top of a prosthetic arm - or what Keith guesses is a prosthetic, given Shiro’s words. It could very easily just be part of a robot.

_ Nevermind. Apparently Kuro’s time in the Yakuza has turned her into a cadaver-cat. _

Keith snorts at the terrible joke, toes curling, and bites his lip to keep from laughing as Pidge moves her character into another room in the game and a horrible sound fills the speakers.

_ Payback for all the keyboard smashing on this end haha _

_ You have got a sneaky sense of graveyard humor, btw, i love it. _

_ And this is gotta be the weirdest way anyone’s ever told me they use a prosthetic??? _

_ Or are you building a robot? _

There’s another jump scare and he fumbles his phone into the bowl of popcorn, flinching hard.

“Jesus  _ fuck,  _ Pidge!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think there’d be this many - FUCK!”

And then they’re screaming again. Keith yells at her to grab the pipe on the ground while Lance and Hunk flail in place. He doesn’t manage to pick up his phone again until her character is safely out of the room and rushing for a new loading screen.

_ No its… it’s a prosthetic. _

_ Dude! It looks amazing??? _

_ Is it one of those really cool ones that allow you feel touch? Can you move the fingers? It looks capable of complex movement… _

_ Er, i mean, fuck _

_ Sorry _

_ Inner nerd showing. _

_ No, no! It’s fine. _

_ For a moment there, i almost thought _

_ Nothing, sorry _

_ To answer your questions, yes and yes _

_ And don’t be sorry for your interest. I find it incredibly endearing. _

_ Asdlkfjasldkfj;asdklfjsafjals _

_ And just when i managed to get one on you! UGH _

_ Smooth af _

_ Haha <3 _

“Dude, is that a robot?” Lance is suddenly peeking over Keith’s phone. Keith smacks his forehead until he backs off, pouting. “Hey, man, I was just curious.”

Keith debates a long moment with whether or not to share this. Frankly, his friends have been more than amazing with the whole Shiro thing, not bugging him too much, and generally staying out of it. A selfish part of him doesn’t want to share.

But then he remembers Shiro’s hesitancy, the off way of just suddenly saying he had a prosthetic. Keith wonders just how much of that ‘moment’ he needed to take was because he was truly flustered, and what was him finding the courage to share that with him. A bigger part of Keith wants to show that off to his friends, to prove to Shiro that more than just Keith appreciate his bravery, and that’s the part that wins out.

“It’s a prosthetic, actually,” he gives in and shows Lance and Hunk the picture. Hunk whistles appreciatively. “Shiro says it's capable of sensory stimulation and he can move the fingers.”

“Your boyfriend has a robot arm? Dude!” Lance’s grin is all teeth.

Keith goes red. “He’s not -”

“I have so many questions,” Hunk muses aloud, the scary shit on the TV forgotten. “Prosthetics are such an amazing area of engineering? I think if I hadn’t gone the bakery route, I’d have gone into robotics.”

“Because you are amazing like that,” Lance gushes, just to make Hunk blush, Keith nows, and Keith rolls his eyes as they gush at one another.

Pidge peeks over, her game paused, to look at it too. “Cadaver-cat, huh? He sounds like an old man.”

“He’s not,” Keith defends, cheeks puffing. Pidge smirks at him. “I’m serious!”

“I say we make a chat,” Lance declares suddenly, beaming at his brilliance. “You’ve been talking for weeks now, it’s time for a friend intervention!”

“Ha, no,” Keith shoots it down, but Lance is persistent.

“Oh come on, when Hunk wanted to date me, he got  _ your  _ permission! It’s only fair I give my stamp of approval on your Mystery Man!”

Keith grimaces in memory.  _ Fuck  _ that had been so awkward.

“Come on, Keith,” Hunk joins in, adding a pair of puppy eyes to his boyfriend’s. “He seems really neat. And he’s important to you, so he’s important to us too.”

“And he’s basically an honorary member of the cat club,” Pidge goes for the kill. “It’s inevitable that we meet him, you know.”

“Ugh, fine,” Keith says, glaring them all down before setting up a chatroom on his phone. “You're terrible and i hate you all.”

“We love you too, Keef!” Lance giggles, wiggling around so he can free his and Hunk’s phone’s from the couch.

Keith sighs and bites his lip, nervously sending a request out to Shiro.

_ Hey, i sent you a link to a chat. The crazy cat people want to talk to you _

_ Only if you want tho! Please don’t feel obligated. _

_ No, that sounds like fun :} _

_ Just give me a second <3 _

_ [ _ **_Shiro_ ** _ has joined the chat ‘Crazy Cat People’] _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ Keith, wth w the name??? _

**_Keith:_ ** _ it’s how i introduced you to him. I wasn’t about to give your names without permission _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ so noble (´ω｀*) _

**_The Ex’s Bf:_ ** _ it’s a pleasure to meet you Shiro! Heard a lot of good things :D _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ and by gud things he means Keith’s dying whale noises when u make him blush _

**_Keith:_ ** _ WTH _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ ψ(｀∇´)ψ _

**_Keith:_ ** _ I do NOT sound like a dying whale _

**_The Roommate:_ ** _ you do a little tbh _

**_Keith:_ ** _ Seriously????? _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ haha I’ve heard a lot of good things about all of you too <3 _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ r u a gentleman. U sound like a gentleman?? _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ um… I’m not sure what qualifies as gentleman? _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ r ur intentions pure towards Keef?? _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ i may b the ex but i luv him _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ he deserves a gentleman _

**_Keith:_ ** _ stop being embarrassing holy fuck _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ it’s okay Keith, I don’t mind _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ besides your ex is right _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ you deserve the world _

**_The Ex’s Bf:_ ** _ OOOOOH _

**_The Roommate:_ ** _ damn son, i can see why Keith dies each time you do that _

**_Keith:_ ** _ alsdkfjalsdkfjalkfj _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ any1 that can get Keith to turn that red is amazing _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ but u hurt him i will cut u _

**_Keith:_ ** _ he’s a whole ocean away! _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ there r planes u kno _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ but u r seriously smooth af, Mister Gentleman _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ teach me ur ways _

**_Keith:_ ** _ clearly you’re smooth enough, you’re in a relationship??? _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ tru (´∀｀•) _

**_The Ex’s Bf:_ ** _ so, Shiro, we all kinda peeked at the pic you sent Keith and I have so many questions about your prosthetic if that’s okay? _

**_The Ex’s Bf:_ ** _ I was in robotics before i decided to become a bakery chef and if I’m not mistaken, your arm is GALRA-Tech? _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ wow, I… did not see that coming? _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ but yes :} good eye _

**_The Ex’s Bf:_ ** _ I didn’t know they’d managed full sensory already? :O _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ it’s rather new, actually? And still a prototype _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ I’m still getting used to it _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ and the sensory sometimes goes in and out, but generally I have at least an idea of what I’m feeling _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ at the very least I feel some pressure? _

**_Keith:_ ** _ that is awesome tho?? It looks pretty amazing _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ it means a lot to hear you say that _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ I… still have some trouble with it, sometimes _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ but it’s better than the hook i was using before so… _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ bro a hook tho u can b a pirate?? _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ Captain Shiro (`ω´) _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ w Keef as ur bonny lass _

**_Keith:_ ** _ the fuck? _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ not very into lasses I’m afraid _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ all the better 4 u _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ :} _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ keef in a dress tho _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ surprisingly hawt _

**_Keith:_ ** _ aldksjfalkdsfjadksjfaskldjf _

**_Keith:_ ** _ LANCE _

**_Keith:_ ** _ YOU SWORE _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ ψ(｀∇´)ψ ψ(｀∇´)ψ _

**_The Roommate:_ ** _ oh yeah, i remember that _

**_The Roommate:_ ** _ but wasn’t it lingerie?? _

**_Keith:_ ** _ PIDGE _

**_The Roommate:_ ** _ you’re hot as hell, Keith, stop denying _

**_Keith:_ ** _ adsl;fkjadslkdfjaksdjfsjfkdasjfkdsaljf _

**_The Ex’s Bf:_ ** _ just ignore them Shiro. Happens all the time _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ ^^’ _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ so I take it the ex is Lance? _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ correct, Mister Gentleman Captain Shiro (-ω-ゞ _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ and the roommate is Pidge _

**_The Roommate:_ ** _ yuppp _

**_The Ex:_ ** _ gonna shuck this terrible name _

_ [ _ **_The Ex_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Lancelot_ ** _ ] _

_ [ _ **_The Roommate_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Pigwidgeon_ ** _ ] _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ i live muahahaha _

**_Keith:_ ** _ not if i have anything to say about it _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ (ﾟДﾟ;) _

**_The Ex’s Bf:_ ** _ you’ve brought it on yourself, Ku`u Lei _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ et tu Hunk? _

**_Keith:_ ** _ I’m amazed you even know that reference. _

_ [ _ **_The Ex’s Bf_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Hunkydory_ ** _ ] _

**_Hunkydory:_ ** _ and yes, Hunk is my name :D _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ so Lance, Pidge, and Hunk _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ and you all have cats? _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ my bby! Miss Blu ^ↀᴥↀ^ _

**_Keith:_ ** _ a Russian Blue. we got Blu and Red at the same time _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ :} _

**_Pigwidgeon:_ ** _ and i have a munchkin tabby named Greene _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ munchkin? _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ kitty w stubby legs hehehehe _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ like a weiner dog _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ that.. sounds adorable? _

**_Pigwidgeon:_ ** _ she is the most adorable _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ :} _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ What breed is Red? _

**_Keith:_ ** _ Somali _

**_Hunkydory:_ ** _ and i have a Maine Coon, Melemele _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ fancy island speak for yellow _

**_Hunkydory:_ ** _ I got him when he was a kitten, Lance and I found him on the street _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ yea he was itty bitty fluff ball _

**_Keith:_ ** _ we didn’t know he was a Maine Coon, we all thought Mele would be small??? _

**_Hunkydory:_ ** _ and he’s the biggest of all the cats now _

**_Hunkydory:_ ** _ but he’s very sweet. He looks scarier than he is _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ they all sound amazing :} i love how they’re all named after colors _

**_Hunkydory:_ ** _ what about you? We heard you named your cat Black? _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ becuz of a certain some1 (・ω <) _

**_Keith:_ ** _ falsdkfjakdlsfjadsfuioda _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ haha it’s true _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ her name is Kuro and she’s a Japanese Bobtail _

**_Keith:_ ** _ and ex-Yakuza _

**_Hunkydory:_ ** _ nicee _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ so she is legit #queen? _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ very much so _

**_Keith:_ ** _ and apparently saves you from drowning in the bath _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ that too _

**_Hunkydory:_ ** _ that’s adorable??? _

**_Pigwidgeon:_ ** _ she’s definitely adopted you _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ certainly feels like it :} _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ so Mister Gentleman how old r u? _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ 25 :} _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ hey not much older than us（・ｗ・） _

**_Lancelot:_ ** _ starting 2 think this was meant 2b _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ honestly? Me too :} _

**_Keith:_ ** _ asldkfjadslkfjadskfjasdkl _


	5. Chapter 5

For all there is a stigma on Mondays, Keith has found over the course of owning his shop that Mondays are in fact more tolerable than Tuesdays and Thursdays. Mondays are a clear cut start, Wednesdays a middle, and Fridays the obvious end. Tuesdays and Thursdays are, in contrast,  the weird in-betweens that are never constant. Sometimes more people show up, sometimes it’s nearly dead in the store. No matter what, Keith can never get a firm grip on them. Something always happens on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Always.

So it doesn’t surprise him - later, at least, once the store is closed - that the call comes on a Tuesday morning, during his prep work for getting the store in order. Not as long a prep as needed on Mondays, but in a way more tedious as he walks the aisles of flowers and makes sure they are all sitting in their vases the way they should be.

His phone chimes as he rearranges a vase of roses, a fun mix of yellows and whites, and given his Bluetooth is in, he doesn’t even look down at the caller ID as he swipes the call open.

Only suppliers call this early anyway, so he answers with his usual,  _ “Red’s Corner Flower Shop _ , this is Keith,” without really thinking about it.

It’s normal for a grand total of two seconds before he registers ragged breathing and the tell-tale signs of someone struggling to stay calm.

“Hello?” Keith says, focusing on the sound, heart pounding that it may be one of his friends. But it doesn’t sound like Lance, or Hunk, and it’s definitely not Pidge, so Keith’s brows furrow in confusion as the person on the other side struggles to answer him. “Hello?”

_ “K-Keith…”  _ a voice he doesn’t recognize filters through in a breathy rush and something in Keith clenches at it.  _ “Keith it’s… it’s me. I-it’s Shiro.” _

The vase he’s holding drops in the sudden loss of strength in his fingers. It’s no small amount of reflex that saves the vase from crashing to the ground. Keith quickly steadies the flowers and sets the harried looking bouquet back on the counter.

“Shiro?” he licks his lips, almost panicking himself before he catches the broken off sob on the other end of the phone. “Okay, okay, breathe with me. In… and out. Lay back if you can, breathe through your stomach. You’ll be okay. I’m here with you, Shiro.”

He gets a very strained chuckle for that, not an ounce of humor to it. Only pain and regret.  _ “This… is not how I wanted our first call to go.” _

“But then, it’s very us,” Keith found a smile and busied himself with the flowers again, if only to give his hands something to fuss with. “After all, our first talk ever was because you needed someone. Who knows? Maybe all the fate mumbo-jumbo Lance won’t shut up about has some grounds with us.”

_ “M-Maybe…”  _ It’s clear Shiro is keeping down tears, trying so hard to find some sort of laugh in return. Keith goes still again, heart aching for him, and sets his hands on the counter to breathe.

“Shiro, it’s okay to cry,” he murmurs. “In fact, if you need to cry, you should. There’s a lot of scientific reasons I could go into if that would make you feel better, but the fact is, it helps get the bad stuff out. I… I always imagined whatever darkness I felt when I cried was liquid somehow. Liquid fear. It hurts to cry it out, but it feels  _ so  _ good to, Shiro. So please. Don’t put on a front with me. You called me because you needed a safe person. Well this safe person is telling you to cry.”

_ “Tough love, huh? Should’ve figured…” _

“You love it, don’t even lie,” Keith smiles despite everything and he hopes Shiro can hear it too, that even as broken as he is, Keith sees him no different.

_ “I… really do,”  _ Shrio admits and it’s very clear he’s crying, the words wet. But steadier somehow. Keith smiles more at that.

“You’re doing so good for me, Shiro,” he says, once more attending to his flowers. It’s mostly muscle memory by this point, so he slides into a weird haze of work while his brain remains acutely aware of Shiro’s near silent sobs. “Tell me something good, Shiro. Something around you. Something you can touch.”

Shiro sniffles and Keith can hear a choked off noise that hits him like a punch to the gut.  _ “S-satin,”  _ he starts with.  _ “On my bed… sheets and pillowcases.” _

“Fancy,” Keith says softly. “How does satin feel against your skin?”

_ “I-it’s… soft,”  _ Shiro catches his breath, chokes a little.  _ “Catches on my skin. My hand… bit rough.” _

“That’s good,” Keith tells him. “Feel the way it catches on your callouses. Let it ground you to this moment. A dream can’t make that kind of recall. You’re really here, in this moment, you’re safe with me.”

_ “Keith…”  _ Shiro breathes his name like a prayer and Keith closes his eyes, once more falling still.

“Something else,” Keith says, giving up on the flowers in the sudden need to pace. “Find something else around you. Something that makes you feel good.”

_ “Kuro,”  _ Shiro manages a tiny laugh at that and then there’s shuffling, sniffling, and a very determined sounding purr.

“Purring is good,” Keith says, leaning on the front counter to breathe. “Will she lay on your chest? Purring is good for the soul, I swear. Feel her, Shiro. Feel how alive she is, how much she wants to be near you. Dreams don’t do her justice, do they? She’s your ex-Yakuza lioness queen and she will protect you.”

The laugh he gets for that is far more real, far more wet, and Keith feels something in him unclench. Worry sits like a rock in his throat, but Shiro is strong, he knows it, and makes sure his breathing is audible for Shiro to follow.

“Keep breathing, Shiro,” he murmurs. “Keep breathing for me.”

_ “If it’s for you… i think i can do anything.” _

Keith sputters a bit, going red to his toes, and  _ God,  _ if that wasn’t the best thing he’s ever heard. “Falling to pieces and still smooth as ever. Damn it, Shiro. How am I supposed to work with a red face?”

_ “Sorry,”  _ Shiro says and actually sounds it.

“What did I say about being sorry?” Keith chides before Shiro can panic again. “It’s before my store opens, i have an hour to get rid of this blush. So stop worrying about me, okay? You’re not a burden, or a hardship for me. You’re you and you mean… you mean a lot to me.”   


_ “Keith,”  _ Shiro’s voice is a hushed whisper now, awed and tinged with something Keith prays is hope.  _ “I… you mean so much to me too…” _

“I know I do,” Keith tells him, even if the news has him going red all over again. “I’ve never doubted it Shiro. You make sure I know I am cherished. You are so good at that. But you need to understand this goes both ways. I… I cherish you too.”

It’s like a train hitting him, despite the quiet calm of his own words. He’s stunned by the sheer truth of them, and by the way Shiro falls absolutely silent, he may not be the only one speechless.

“I-I mean it, too,” Keith hurries to explain. “Maybe it’s only been three weeks and I have no right to feel this way about you, Shiro, but I do. I really, really do. I smile every time i see a text from you, I laugh when you make stupid jokes and you always get me in a better mood, simply by existing. You listen to me, you soothe me. You love my friends. Hell, you bought a  _ cat  _ because I told you to. You’ve gone on nothing but faith with me and I can’t tell you how amazed I am by that.”

He takes a breath, then another, presses a hand to his wildly beating heart. “You are so strong, Shiro. I’m not sure why life decided to push you to me, but I’m so glad it did.”

_ “Oh Keith…”  _ Shiro’s voice is warm, tender even, and yup, Keith will be red the rest of the day.

“As much as I’m hoping you only called me because your therapist wasn’t picking up, I’m so glad you trust me enough to take this chance,” Keith says, feeling shaky enough he has to sit down on his stool. As if sensing his distress, Red trots over and demands pets. He plucks her off the floor to the counter so he can. He hopes her loud purrs carry through. “We don’t have to talk about it, but if you need a willing ear, I’m here.”

Shiro is quiet a long time, but Keith doesn’t rush him, just continues petting Red and imagining Shiro doing the same with Kuro. it’s an odd fantasy, given he doesn’t know what Shiro even looks like, but what his mind cannot puzzle out with a picture, it fills in with warmth. A warmth that slowly spreads through him like a wave. Fuck, but he’s got it bad.

_ “I… had that nightmare again,”  _ Shiro tells him.  _ “The one i had when I first texted you.” _

“I’m sorry,” Keith says softly. “I wish there were a way to delete bad dreams…”

_ “Me too.” _

Keith gives him some more time, before carefully speaking again, hoping he’s not interrupting Shiro from trying to explain. “You know, I’ve been wondering about your therapist. Coran, was it? How could he have a number similar to mine if you live in Japan?”

Shiro chuckles at that and there’s a relief there Keith can  _ feel. “I met Coran when he came to Japan about… wow, maybe two months ago? He was here long enough he was using a local pre-paid phone. He came over with the US representative of the company I work for. We got to talking and he agreed to help me out, and before he left he gave me his card with his US number. The rest is history.” _

“Your therapist lives in California too then,” Keith chuckles. “Wow, that’s cool. Never heard of him though, so maybe not from my area.”

_ “I don’t know if you would hear of him personally. He works through the company.” _

“What company?” Keith asks as he stands back up to resume getting the flowers ready for the day. 

_ “Galaxy Garrison, Inc. Technically I’m in the Kerberos sector of Tokyo, but the main company is Galaxy Garrison.” _

Keith stumbles and nearly falls over with a yelp. “Shit! You serious?”

_ “Keith…? You okay?” _

“Lance just turned down an internship to Garrison!” Keith starts laughing. “Holy hell, what are the  _ odds.” _

_ “Really? That is pretty coincidental,”  _ Shiro hums, sounding slightly awed.

“I almost made it in too,” Keith admits. “I mean… it was my plan once upon a time. Maybe not to the Kerberos sector but, still.” He slides a hand down his face and snorts again. “Seriously, this is crazy. We could’ve met if things worked out differently.”

_ “Maybe we were always meant to meet. Fate just found a way to work with us.” _

“And you’re back to being smooth,” Keith mumbles, cheeks warm. He busies himself with some tulips to fight down the blush. “You must make a good paycheck if you could afford a GALRA-Tech arm. Prototype or not, Hunk looked it up and wow. That’s a lot of money.”

Shiro goes quiet again and Keith pauses with his hands around a flower. “Shiro? Did I… fuck, I said something wrong, didn’t I? Sorry, I told you I’m not a therapist…”

_ “No, no, it’s not that, Keith,”  _ Shiro assures him, though it doesn’t quite stop the twisting in his stomach. _ “I… my nightmare. It’s… about my arm.” _

“I’m sorry,” Keith says again, unsure what else to say.

_ “No it’s… you didn’t know. And I think…”  _ Shiro stops, breathes deep, in and out, and Keith feels flustered as their breaths match. _ “No, I know I want to tell you.” _

“No rush, Shiro. Seriously. I’ll be here for you whenever you’re ready, okay?” Keith says firmly. “You’ve got nothing to prove. Not to me.”

_ “Thank you, Keith.” _

Keith feels warm again and carefully sets the flower in his fingers back into its vase before he accidently strangles it. “No need to thank me for common human decency, but… you’re welcome, Shiro.”

_ “Do i need to let you get back to work?”  _ Shiro asks after a minute of quiet breathing.

“Hell no,” Keith assures him. “It’s a Tuesday. Monday’s are my main stockage days, so Tuesdays I’m mostly just straightening out vases and making sure none of the flowers are wilting. I also don’t have many orders to fill - none today even, which sorta sucks - so this is going to be a slow morning whether or not you keep me company.”

_ ‘Tell me about it,”  _ Shiro says softly, almost a plea.  _ “Tell me what you do.” _

So Keith does. He talks him through every aisle of flowers he has, straightening them as he goes. He makes odd comments and cusses out a few blooms just to get Shiro to chuckle. He feels like he’s floating by the end and there’s only fifteen minutes left before opening. He gets out a spray bottle of cleaner and starts rubbing down his front counter.

“And that’s about it,” he finishes, sitting with a low sigh on his stool. “So very exciting, I know.”

_ “It sounds very peaceful,”  _ Shiro murmurs, something like longing in his voice.  _ “I wish I could share it with you.” _

Keith turns scarlet, flustered and filled with butterflies.

“Shiro,” he manages still, a soft smile on his face, in his voice. “You  _ are _ here with me. Whenever you want. I’m just a number away.”

Shiro’s quiet again, and Keith almost calls his name before he hears it, loving, sweet, and all for him.

_ “Thank you.” _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take no responsibility for this chapter. The boys decided to take control and run with it so you can blame them.

He breathes in the early morning breeze, the sunlight coming through unfiltered from the window and bathing his back in warmth. He counts slow, steady as he does push ups, a few quick reps, then pausing with his chest barely off the floor. He holds it, feels the burn in his arms. Pushes up. Balanced on his hands and toes he holds again, breathing.

He’s dimly aware of a thud from his bedroom, coupled with the jingle of a tiny bell. As he goes back down and holds, he feels a soft cat paw on his waist, then a weight walking up his back, settling between his shoulders.

Shiro laughs and slowly pushes up, careful not to dislodge her. “I take it this is my warning to stop ignoring you?”

Kuro purrs, kneading into his tank top. Her mismatched eyes blink at him slowly, content with her human and with the sun at their backs. Shiro chuckles and goes back down, holds it, breathes.

“I’m still going to finish my reps, you know,” he warns her and moves up, down, up, down, not as fast as before, but enough to push himself. Kuro, with that balance all cats have, remains firmly on his back, completely unbothered by the movements.

He only makes it to one hundred and fifty, which is a good fifty reps short of his usual, but somehow he feels satisfied regardless and carefully settles on his stomach, splayed on the floor. Kuro happily takes the chance to scoot up over one shoulder and stretch too, until one of her black paws is pressing against Shiro’s cheek.

He laughs again, feeling warm. Despite hardly getting four hours of sleep the previous night, he feels… settled. Lazy, even. Saturdays used to be the bane of his existence, when he no longer had work to distract him, but today he wonders if he could curl up in his blankets and simply be. Just knowing some part of him _wants_ to is telling enough.

“Keith was right,” he murmurs to Kuro, chuckling as her paw flexes on his cheek, “i’ll never get anything done ever again with you around.”

She chirps at him, a sound he’s pretty sure is the equivalent to _hell yeah._ At least he likes to think so. He bends his arm to scratch her ears with his prosthetic and she purrs loudly, rubbing against the stiff fingers. The sensory isn’t too bad today, the feeling of her fur at least registering as _soft_ in his brain, and he can even feel the vibrations of her purrs rattling in the circuitry of his arm. He smiles.

It’s a few blissful minutes of just petting Kuro and hearing her purring before his phone chimes from his bedroom. He pauses, heart jumping with hope, and tells himself to calm down. There’s many people it could be, after all. Matt, for example. Who most likely wouldn’t be texting this early but still. It doesn’t… it doesn’t _have_ to be Keith.

Still, he’s back in his room at a pace that makes him flustered, searching for his phone in the heap of his blankets. The screen is black when he finds it under his pillow and the light is blinking at him enticingly. Shiro breathes, sits on the edge of his bed, and presses the button.

Keith’s name is waiting on the screen and Shiro finds himself grinning, impossibly wide, as he swipes it open.

_Judging time difference here, it should be just past seven am where you are. Not sure why you’d be up this early on a Saturday, but, anyway, good morning. :) Text me when you’re up._

Kuro nudges his arm with her head, meowing at him curiously. Shiro chuckles, gives her ears a good scratch, and scoots back onto his bed enough that he can cross his legs. She takes the offered seat and curls up in his lap, purring in contentment.

He pets her a moment, gathering himself and fighting down a blush at how ridiculous he’s being. It goes about as well as expected, however, which is to say not at all.

His cheeks are embarrassingly warm as he sends Keith a reply.

_Sadly i am up, but thanks for a great good morning greeting :} judging time difference on this end, you’re still at work yesterday haha_

_Laugh it up. I’ll get to my weekend eventually_

Shiro chuckles at that, wishing, not for the first time, that he had a face to go with the voice he can hear in the words. The voice that had so easily calmed his fears, edged him off the brink. Calling Keith had been nerve wracking and Shiro knows it was mostly spurred by the panic he’d felt at the time. But he is so glad he took that leap. He’d even called Keith the following night, when the dream resurfaced, then the next night, and the next. He prays he’s not imagining the excitement he started to hear, once the initial worry was over. Listening to Keith speak is more therapeutic than the meditations he watches nightly.  And it’s hardly surprising, either, given how rich and soothing Keith’s voice is, with all that snark and charm and… oh, but he has it so bad, doesn’t he?

Shiro groans, blushing again, and flops backwards on his bed. Kuro takes that as a sign to settle on his chest and blink at him. He’s sure she’s amused at how flustered he is.

_You don’t usually text me during work, not that I mind at all :} slow day I take it?_

_Yeah. 3 pm is always pretty slow. Should kick up in about an hour, thankfully. And i’ve got a hugeass order waiting to get picked up too._

_Right the bouquets you were working on. Did you manage to get them all done?_

_Of course i did. I never want to see another carnation ever_

_I swear they’re the stupidest flowers_

_Haha I wasn’t aware flowers were ranked_

_Oh yeah i’ve got a flowchart_

_And carnations are at the bottom because they’re stupid_

_I shall make a mental note to never buy you carnations then ;}_

_Asfdlkajfkdajsfafsda_

Shiro laughs, chest fluttery and light, even with Kuro’s weight on it. He wonders if Keith would even accept flowers, being a flower shop owner. Would that lessen a bit of the excitement? Or would it be special simply because it was for him?

He considers asking before another text comes through.

_By the way, i wanted to ask you something_

_Well, more talk to you about something, but. Yeah._

_Of course, ask me anything._

There’s a pause and Shiro knows it’s stupid to feel worried, but he does. He tries not to just stare at his phone like a loser and focus on giving Kuro a good muss instead, but it’s hard, and he flinches a bit when his phone chimes in quick succession, one text coming after another.

_Red was being adorable this morning when I got up and I took a selfie of her basically rolling on my face. And it… made me think?_

_I’m sorry if this is a weird leap for me to make but I remembered how you told me about having trouble facing yourself in the mirror and i started thinking back when I went through therapy_

_Tbh i had the worse time with pictures. I HATED getting my picture taken. I could never… look at my eyes. I hated the way I looked._

_But then I started dating Lance and he… well he helped me with that. He took pictures of us together all the time, making sure to get me laughing before each pic, and suddenly i was looking at myself being HAPPY and it was the weirdest feeling??_

_And it was embarrassing as fuck holy god_

_Lance is that sort of asshole that can just… pull a pose and click boom perfect selfie. I’m getting better but usually i go through at least five before i’m satisfied, which is improvement, don’t get me wrong. I used to be WAY worse. But. yeah._

_Sometimes what we need to get a better view of ourselves is a trusted person telling us the truth about our appearances. And maybe you don’t believe at first, but that’s okay. You need to hear it, i think. It’s good to know someone can look at you and not objectify you. Just tell you what they see_

_I feel like I’m pushing some sort of line, but I just want to throw this out there. You can say no, please don’t feel obligated. But I’m thinking… we trade selfies?_ _  
_ _And I promise it would stay with me!! I won’t share it until you give the okay. I’d even delete right after you sent it if that would make you feel better._

_I just… yeah. Sorry, this sorta sounded better in my head._

_Now i just feel like this sounds like some convoluted way to get you to send me a picture of you, which I swear isn’t true_

_I… ugh._

_Sorry nvm_

It’s more than a little telling that in the mess of emotions Keith’s idea drags up, it’s the way his heart clenches with utter fondness and amazement that rises to the top. _Oh sweetheart,_ is on his tongue suddenly, and he blushes when he realizes the endearment is not just in his mind or mouth, but he’s typed it too, and quickly backtracks _sweetheart_ even though his stomach swoops guiltily and he replaces it with _Keith._ It’s still a second too long before he sends it, a flutter in his soul that makes his hands shake.

_Please don’t second guess yourself. It’s… a surprising idea, but a good one. While I’m not sure how I feel about it, please don’t think it’s stupid or manipulative. I don’t think that even a little bit. You’ve done nothing but try to help me. I’m beyond grateful and… honestly flustered that you think of me like this._

_You’re not my therapist, but you continue to try and help me out of your own experiences and care. It’s amazing, Keith. I’m not sure what I did to deserve you, but I can’t thank you enough._

There’s another pause before his phone chimes, and Shiro very nearly stops breathing at the sheer _passion_ suddenly coming through.

_If this was about deserving, we’d never have anything in this life. The only thing we deserve is the right to choose. And I choose to care about you, choose to have you in my life. Deserving has nothing to do with it._

_Maybe feelings aren’t much of a choice, crushes kinda come on sudden, but you know what? I choose to keep feeling utterly foolish about you too_

_As i said, probably will never go anywhere, but it’s still a happy thing in my life. YOU are a happy thing in my life. I’d have to be some kind of god to deserve you. But I’m not and I don’t do take backs. You’re here and you’ll be here until YOU say you’re done._

_So fuck deserving. I choose you_

Stunned, Shiro rereads it twice, three times, four, heart pounding so hard he’s sure it’s a permanent clog in his throat. He swallows painfully and turns onto his side to press his face into a pillow. He’s never understood the need to scream into one before, but now he thinks it makes at least a little sense.

“Fuck,” he runs a hand down his face, the prosthetic one, and stares at his fingers in surprise. For the first time, it almost feels natural to do so and sighs again, so fluttery he feels like he’s about to float away. His bed is hard and it grounds him a bit, no cloud to fly off on, but it’s not even close to enough to stop the full body blush that overtakes him as he taps the screen of his phone and reads Keith’s words again.

He’s not in love, but he knows the signs, can _feel_ the possibility, and something in him is already panicking. He wants to push this away and hide, flail and sulk and stop time so he can and Keith won’t experience the confusion of being avoided. But then another part of Shiro rises to counter that, the thought of avoiding Keith almost too much pain for his heart to take. Keith deserves better, deserves _more than this,_ and he doesn’t know if he can give it.

He curses again, hides his face, and shakily breathes. Kuro curls up against his chest, sniffing gently at his jaw, and Shiro turns his face back to kiss her head. He settles himself, breathes, and doesn’t stop the urge a second time once his mind is made up.

_Oh sweetheart…_

_I don’t know why you could ever choose me, but I’m not about to take away your right to do so. Just understand that I’m not in a great place and I’m… scared_

_You scare me, Keith, because you make me want things, make me believe I could have things I otherwise deny myself. I don’t know what to think right now, but I know… fuck_

He sits up, shivers, feels his heart race.

_I know that you choosing me makes me happier than i have any right to be. And I know that… choosing you would be the happiest thing I could ever do._

_You offered me the job once - though I stand by what I said, not a job, but a privilege - does that…. Does that still stand?_

There, it’s done and sent and Shiro can’t wish it back. He tosses his phone to the corner of his bed to quell the urge to text any sort of apology. Keith deserves the truth, so Shiro gave it, and he’s a mess, oh fuck, he can’t do this, but he _has_ to, and gives in to another urge, groaning loudly into his pillow. Kuro meows at him, batting at his neck, and he sighs, feeling worse than he had when he’d been in high school and he’d crushed awkwardly on his best friend. Matt had been gracious about it, even if he hadn’t reciprocated, and in a way that had been so much easier.

Knowing Keith _likes him back,_ wants him even, finds happiness in their connection… Shiro hides his face to maybe scream this time, but ends up smiling like a total loon. Panicked, terrified, but also so crazy with warmth and feelings he’d pushed away for too long. They swarm back and his head hurts, caught in that emotional soup of misery and total hopeful elation, and Keith hasn’t even _answered_ him yet but somehow he’s found cloud nine.

Kuro flops next to him with a yawn, giving up on pets and settling for a nap in the bit of sunlight hitting the bed. Shiro smiles at her and lifts his hand to pet her when his phone finally goes off. But it’s not a text, it’s a call.

Curious, Shiro sits up, half expecting it to be Matt calling. When he realizes it’s Keith he scrambles for it, upsetting his cat who hops off the bed with a grumpy look, and he hardly manages a ‘sorry’ before answering with a voice breathless enough to be utterly embarrassing. “Keith?”

 _“Sorry, I just… fuck, hold on. I need…”_ There’s a shuffling noise, then something heavy being set down. Then Shiro can hear the _tap tap tap_ of Keith’s shoes on the floor. _“Holy shit, what is timing? I just closed my store to do this, oh my god.”_

“Sorry,” Shiro says, but finds himself chuckling. “I didn’t mean for you to -”

 _“I meant to, dummy,”_ Keith cuts across and Shiro isn’t sure if blushes can be heard over the phone, but there’s definitely some color to Keith’s voice. _“I should stick with texting, I know, but no one was coming in and this is…_ way _too important for just typed words. Less of a chance for misinterpretation this way, and I need…_ fuck _, Shiro, I need to hear you say that properly.”_

Shiro loses his breath all over again, but he laughs somehow. “Am I even allowed to ask you out? Given we’ve never met in person, never shared pictures, and have talked less than a month?”

 _“Fuck yes you are,”_ Keith says and Shiro’s laughing again, joyous, not enough air to be found. _“You have every right to ask me if that’s what you want.”_

“It is,” Shiro finds the words, practically singing, “I do.”

 _“Then yes, oh my god, a thousand fucking yeses,”_ Keith says, and now _he’s_ laughing and Shiro can’t seem to stop and his eyes are watering and his chest aches, but for once it’s an almost _good_ pain. He didn’t even know that was possible.

“Are you sure, I mean,” Shiro gets out the words between wheezing laughter, chokes on them, “are we really doing this?”

_ “Sometimes it’s good to be a bit crazy,”  _ Keith says, firm with conviction, and Shiro’s heart lodges back in his throat.  _ “I know you’re going through a lot right now, so… maybe we can do a trial run? Just to see if we can work with everything. The time difference, work, everything else? And if it doesn’t, then we go back to friends, no big deal, and continue as we’ve been?” _

“That… yes, please yes,” Shiro breathes out. He still can’t seem to catch his breath fully. “Just. Promise me something?"

Keith sounds just as breathless as he feels,  _ “Anything.” _

Shiro lays back, hand over his chest, feeling the ache beneath his fingers, the fear, the anticipation. The  _ joy.  _ “Promise me you’ll tell me if I  _ ever  _ make you uncomfortable or anything I say or do is just too much. I don’t…” he closes his eyes. “I don’t want to be a mistake.”

_ “Shiro,”  _ Keith’s voice is quiet like his, sweet and soothing and  _ everything. “You’re not a mistake. You never have been and you never will be. I promise to tell if it becomes too much, as long as you promise me the same. We’re in this together, both of us. It has to go both ways, okay?” _

“Okay,” Shiro murmurs, even nods for good measure even though Keith cannot see him. Probably for the best; he is a blushing puddle of too big grins and shaking hands. His cheeks are already burning. “I promise.”

_ “Good,”  _ Keith says, final, pleased.  _ “Thanks for choosing me.” _

And Shiro is so gone, so very gone, all control slipping through his fingers. For once, he doesn't fight it. For once, he lets it go.

“Thanks for letting me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. there just aren't enough hours in the day >.<

In a way it’s rather funny that he’s never believed in fate before. He’s always subscribed to coincidence and cause and effect, actions and consequences. He believes in working hard and getting results, being as practical as he is.

But then there’s Keith, and no matter how practical he wants to be about the whole thing, it rings rather fiercely of fate. Destiny. Like domino pieces falling into perfect place, stars aligning, all that. A perfect moment in time for their lives to cross. Impossible, against the odds, and _yet_.

And yet Keith is there, in his life, a firm fixture and a bright light. An impossibility. And arguably the best thing to happen to him in a long, long time.

He’s been nothing but a surprise since the first text sent, a wonder. Looking back, Shiro wonders how he could’ve tried to write this all off as anything other than fate. Maybe it turns out Keith isn’t the One, but he’s something, someone important, someone he _needs_ in his life, and that is more than enough. And knowing that this isn’t one sided, that he’s been _chosen back…_ Shiro knows something is at work, something good, and he finds himself looking to the future with hopeful eyes that he hasn’t had since he’d had two human arms.

He’s practically floating with this knowledge all throughout his Monday, not missing the surprised looks on people’s faces. There’s something almost sad about that, that maybe he’s been not okay for so long, but it feels too good, too real, too _right,_ that Shiro doesn’t know how to stop smiling.

He’s grinning like a loon at lunch, considering Keith’s offer of sending selfies still, when his new appreciation of fate starts to turn again.

It starts with Matt sitting down across from him with a smirk Shiro knows is teasing. “Something good happen with the boyfriend? You’ve been on Cloud Nine all day. Do you know how hard it’s been to concentrate on bio-samples with you looking so blissed out?”

Shiro grins, chuckling at the old tease. Matt’s called Keith his ‘boyfriend’ practically from day one. It used to embarrass the hell out of him. But today… oh, today he is free to laugh, smile, _fly._ “Yes, actually,” he says, and soaks in the true hilarity that is Matthew Holt - certified genius - go from teasing to utterly shocked in one second flat. New record, that.

He even drops his sandwich. “Wait… _what?!”_ Matt squeaks, eyes lighting up behind his glasses. “He asked you out? And you didn’t _tell me!”_

“Actually,” Shiro blushes now, but he can’t feel embarrassed, he’s too happy for that today, “I asked him.”

“You sly dog!” Matt laughs and offers a fist to bump. Shiro does - with his prosthetic even - and wiggles his fingers as they pull back with a soft laugh of his own. “Man, look at you. I haven’t seen you this twitterpated since…” Matt’s eyes cross in thought. “High school.”

“Ugh, we agreed never to speak of that. Ever.” Shiro tries to look a bit stern about it, but the large smile on his face ruins the effect.

“Oh come on, I was flattered, truly!” Matt laughs again and leans forward, lunch forgotten. “So, when did this happen? I’m hoping recently because that’s just lame that you didn’t tell me earlier.”

“Sorry,” Shiro says, and means it. Matt is his best friend after all. “If it helps, it was on Saturday. I… kinda wanted to wait to tell you just in case we decided to back out over the weekend.”

“But clearly that didn’t happen,” Matt’s grinning all over again and Shiro’s going red and he feels ridiculously fluttery.

“We’re still official,” he confirms and Matt cheers a little, in a stage whisper, before poking Shiro’s shoe with his own.

“But I’m still the first one you’ve told right? I mean, you obviously haven’t told Dad, since I’m only hearing this now.”

Shiro laughs and nods, confirming all of that. “Yes, you’re the first, at least on this end. Keith may have told his friends on his.”

“Hey, it’s this end I care about most,” Matt smiles and pats his hand, smirking as Shiro’s phone rattles. “Oh my god, I so called it though. Boyfriend. Takashi has a _boyfriend.”_

And there goes any hope that Matt will be an adult about any of this. Not that Shiro can mind. It’s good to see Matt this happy for him. It sits better on his face than the usual worry does. Just another miracle Keith’s managed to perform without even being here.

And speaking of Keith…

_Ugh, memo to me, never end pizza night with a terrifying video game. I don’t know whether to cry or puke. Rip me._

Shiro chuckles and looks up at a nearby clock, doing the calculation in his mind quickly before replying.

_That’s no good, sweetheart. You’ve got a busy Monday tomorrow, after all._

_I know, I know. I’ll be fine. Just seriously. Never let me do that again. Grease and pure terror apparently don’t mix._

_I’ll do my very best to protect you from stomach aches then :} <3 _

_Aslkdsalfjakdfjkadfjkf_

“Wow, you are so in love,” Matt snickers, finally remembering his sandwich. Shiro blushes and sets his phone aside a moment to occupy his mouth with a bit of rice, just so he doesn’t have to comment on that. Matt just laughs at him anyway before his own phone chimes and he grins.

“Katie finally answering you?” Shiro asks, softening when Matt nods. Being an only child, he’s always adored the way Matt loves his little sister and that even includes the long rants when Matt is being teased relentlessly. Apparently his sister is as smart as him, but twice as sassy.

“Yeah, she was busy scaring the shit out of her friends, apparently,” Matt says, snorting at the text. “But then, what else is new? I swear she’s lowkey terrifying all the time.”

Shiro laughs at that. “Tell her I said hi, yeah?” he says and grabs his phone again, not really noticing the way Matt doesn’t answer.

_You know, it just occurred to me. Since you’re your own boss, what happens if you get sick? D:_

_That’s easy. I don’t get sick >) _

Shiro chuckles, but is worried despite himself.

_But if you do? Do you close down the store?_

_Nah I just work through it if I can. Take lots of medicine, all that stuff. What I can’t do, Pidge usually volunteers to help me with. She’s pretty great like that._

_Not that i said that or anything. She’d never let me live that down._

_I really like Pidge. She sounds like a one in a million friend._

_Oh she is. They all are - even the ex, but I didn’t say that either._

_Look at you, beating all the odds ;}_

_Damn straight_

“Uh, Takashi?”

Shiro looks up, raising an eyebrow at the way Matt is staring at his phone like someone just sent him nudes. “Yeah?”

“So, um… this is gonna sound weird, but does your Keith have a friend named Pidge?”

Shiro blinks. “How -”

Matt turns his phone where a picture of a girl in glasses grins back at Shiro, with a dark haired blushing boy tucked under her arm. _Keith finally wrangled himself up a boyfriend!_ It says below the picture. Even if the thread wasn’t listed as ‘Katie-Kat’, Shiro knows Katie’s features well, given she so strongly resembles her brother.

Shiro’s eyes go huge and he stares at the young man again, heart leaping into his throat. “Keith…?” he says, turning scarlet because _wow,_ how can one person be that beautiful? And be his… _his boyfriend._ Oh god, oh god, is this the real life? Holy _hell_.

“How?” he manages to ask again, gaping like a fish.

“Well, I… I mean, I knew Katie has a friend named Keith, but I thought the chances of it being _your_ Keith were pretty much nonexistent. The odds alone are astronomical. So I just… figured it was a different Keith?”

Shiro slumps in his seat, awed. “How does this even happen?”

“Well, fate I guess,” Matt grins. “I mean sure, amazing things happen all the time, but it does feel like the stars are aligning. I’m half tempted to get to my telescope to make sure we’re not in an unexpected eclipse or something.”

Shiro flicks a piece of corn at him from on top his rice. Matt ducks and laughs.

“Pidge is your Katie… wow,” Shiro murmurs, still trying to wrap his head around that. “Where does she get Pidge from?”

“Old nickname,” Matt smiles. “Dad calls her Pidgeon. It just stuck. I think Mom and I are the only ones that call her Katie still.”

“That’s really sweet,” Shiro says and feels a bit of that old longing in his heart, the one that begs for a family to call his own. He’s be alone for too long, being partially adopted by the Holt's notwithstanding, given he’s known them for years…

_Wait a minute._

“Do you think Katie knew this whole time?” he asks.

“Probably,” Matt huffs. “She’s evil kenevil like that, I swear. She probably figured it out when you admitted you had a prosthetic and you went by Shiro. She knows you work for Galaxy Garrison too if Keith told her that. So, fair bet she’s known from the start.”

“Where does she get this sneakiness from?” Shiro has to ask, laughing heartily. “Your parents don’t have a sneaky bone in their bones and neither do you.”

“Hey! I can be sneaky,” Matt pouts, but concedes mostly, because they both know he’s terrible with keeping secrets unless they are exceedingly private.

Shiro shakes his head and grabs his phone, not exactly sure how this is his life, but unable to complain.

_So, unexpected development i think you need to hear._

_Oh? Something happen?_

_Nothing bad, just… interesting? Funny, from this end._

_Apparently my best friend Matt has a sister that goes by Pidge…. ;}_

_…_

_Oh you’ve got to be KIDDING ME_

_Are you serious??? You mean she KNOWS_

_She’s KNOWN THIS WHOLE TIME?????_

_It would appear so_

_Alsdkfjasdlkfjdafj_

_I’m gonna kill her_

Shiro laughs, shaking his head.

_I don’t think that’s necessary. I’m sure she just didn’t want to influence our relationship in any way. Let us get to know one another as we are without the added benefit of having people in common._

_Yeah i guess…_

_Still, what are the fucking odds????_

_I hear you on that_

He smiles again, feeling soft, and remembers the picture on Matt’s phone. He blushes.

_And sweetheart?_

_Yeah?_

_You’re absolutely beautiful._

There’s a pause, probably as Keith tries to figure out what he means, before:

_OH MY GOD SHE DIDN’T_

_THAT’S NOT FAIR WE AGREED TO WAIT_

_OMG I AM SO RED RIGHT NOW OMG OMG_

_HOLY FUCK I’M SO EMBARRASSED????_

_Don’t be. It was out of your control._

_And i’m definitely not complaining on this end ;} <3 _

_Aslkdfjalkdfjadkljfadskljf_

Shiro laughs and feels light, so light, and warm to his toes. He opens the photo files on his phone and pulls up the selfie he’d taken the previous morning. It’s mostly all Kuro, snuggled under his chin, but his face is in it, sleepy and tussled, and he’s debated with himself in feverish circles on whether or not to send it. Even now something in him is screaming at him to stop, but Shiro just bites his lip before attaching it to a message.

_To make it fair, a pic for a pic._

_Go easy on me, sweetheart._

He sends it quick and sets his phone aside, heart hammering. Matt looks at him questioningly and Shiro gives him a helpless look.

“I… sent him a picture,” he says around a suddenly dry mouth. “A picture of… of me.”

Matt’s eyes go wide in understanding and he reaches out to grip Shiro’s human hand, squeezing. “Hey man, that’s great! Look at you, starting to come out of your shell.”

“What if he…” Shiro whispers, afraid, but Matt’s already squeezing harder, shaking his head firmly.

“None of that. He’s probably fallen over and blushing because you, my friend, are drop dead gorgeous. You’re not even my type, Takashi, and you are drop. Dead. Gorgeous. You hear me?”

Shiro nods, speechless, and waits for Keith to answer. When it comes, it’s relief, it’s air, it’s benediction. It’s got to be fate.

_ Holy fuck Shiro… and you call ME beautiful? _

_ You… YOU are the beautiful one _

And he’s gone, so gone, and turns red, covering his face with his hands. Then he’s laughing, loud and free, and it’s never felt so good to be himself in far too long.


End file.
